Pirates: Into the Past
by West-Surf
Summary: Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, Haruka, and Michiru went to Pirates Dome. What happens when they are sent back in time to when pirates actually existed? What about when they are rescued by pirates? What will happen? read to find out! R
1. Chapter 1

**Justin:**Well what's up? Anyway I figured I'd tell you that we deleted the story **_A Cruise? _**because we got a better idea!! yay! so well enjoy!

* * *

All the inners were at Rei's shrine like normal. The random attacks had finally stopped. The girls thought it would be a good idea to hang out, so they ended up calling the outers too. Haruka and Michiru came. They said the Hotaru was with her biological father and they had no idea where Setsuna was right now. According to them she has been dissapearing for quite some time now. 

Makoto sighed some strands of brown hair coming infront of her eyes.

"What's up?" Haruka asked looking at her

"Bored, there is nothing to do now a days. I mean it was fun bashing in some youma's heads." she answered

"True but you know its nice acting normal again." Haruka said.

"Guys just cause you're not watching the movie doesn't mean we aren't so shut up," Rei said never taking her eyes off the TV screen.

Makoto sighed while haruka shook her head. The girls (Not including Haruka and Michiru) and Mamoru were watching some cheap horror film.

Suddenly Mamoru sqeaked in fear, "God that was scary!"

Haruka sighed, " What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Makoto made a slight noise, "Not you," haruka said, "You're watching a movie with the lamest effects in histore, I mean you see the stings and can tell its all cardboard! I mean the peoples mouths aren't moving when they talk!"

"It is so much more scary with the 3-d glasses on!" Usagi objected.

Ami sighed, " I agree with Haruka how about we off the movie and go to the rocky shore?"

"Which one?" Minako asked taking off her glasses

"Pirate's Dome," Ami suggested

"Hmm.. that actually isn't a bad idea Ami," Michiru said thoughtfully.

Everyone agreed and off they went to Pirates Dome.

* * *

The girls and Mamoru got out of the car. They then walked a short distance to a spot where the waves crashed into the rocks. 

Usagi shivered, "This place creeps me out,"

"Well Usagi it is very educational. you see it is said that Blackbeard a famous pirate came here long ago to meet the love of his life (I made this up) and in this very spot he killed he," Usagi shivered even more

Michiru continued Ami's story, " legend has it that she comes here every new moon and haunts anyone who comes here,"

Usagi and Minako shivered. Meanwhile Makoto was looking into the water.

"Hey guys!" Makoto called. All of the girls and Mamoru (A/N: God dammit dude dissapear already! It's such a hassle to write your name after I write the girls... Random note here but make sure to look at the end of this story) went over to her.

"What?" Mamoru asked

"Check out the medallion on the floor." She said pointing too it.

"Wait!" Ami said, "We shouldn't be able to see that!"

"Why not?" Rei asked

"The water there is way deeper than that, " Michiru muttered. as she leaned to have a closer look. To make sure she doesn't fall Haruka puts one hand around her waist.

Suddenly a huge wave came on to shore and dragged them all under water. After sinking for a few minutes they saw the medallion and decided to take a closer look while they were down there. When they reached there, they saw the medallion. It had a stone in the middle and had some writing around it. Minako reached out to touch it. Before any of them could do anything the medallion flashed green, blinding all of them. They ended up floating toward the surface unconscious.

This is where the adventure begins.

* * *

**Sara: **Sorry about the corny ending line but anyway. We have a problem. No, no one is dying. Well Justin is getting strangled by Jamie a bit but anyway. The problem is, who should Usagi end up with? 

We have 3 choices.

1) Make her into a bi.(yes that means she will probably be with a girl.)

2) Kill Mamoru

3) Stay with Mamoru

So what we need you to do is vote for who she should end up with.

1) Rei

2) An Original Character of ours.

3) Stay with Mamoru.

Please tell us who you think she should end up with. The pairings is everyone (Except Rei Usagi and Mamoru (because of the votes needed))is going to be straight. Except for Haruka/Michiru cause they are meant to be.


	2. Welcome Aboard!

Sara: Okay we realized one mistake when giving the options for the pole. so here are the options.

the first 2.

1) Mamoru dies

2)Mamoru lives.

then the next 3 :

1) Usagi goes with Rei.

2) Usagi is with OC

3) Usagi stays with Mamoru.

* * *

The girls slowly woke up. Rei sat up and yawned. She then realized on thing that was very very wring. They were on a ship. 

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" She yelled.

Men came out of the doors.

"Who the hell screamed?!" Asked some random guy.

A guy with dark green eyes and black hair came up. He was wearing a blue bandana around his neck. He had 2 small swords on his waist. He carried one gun that was on his waist as well. He was wearing a simple pale blue button up shirt that had the first top opened and it was neatly tucked in. He was wearing white pirate pants with a dark navy blue sash around his waist. His left and right ear was pierced with small studs. He was wearing a skull ring. He looked to be around 17-18 ," It's obviously one of the girls you dimwit," he said. He looked down and saw all the girls awake.

"Oye is the lads awake?" He asked never letting his eyes of the girls.

"Yeah blondie is," one of the men replied. The teen was staring at Ami. Ami started to feel her cheeks heat up at the teen's gaze.

"Alright. Where is the others?" He asked finally turning his head.

"Somewhere here want us to get them?" One of the men asked

The teen nodded.

Immediately the man dissapeared into the cabin. In a few minutes out came Haruka and Mamoru who were pushed next to the girls. then a man and a teen came out. The man looked 26. He had the traditional sword and gun. He had his hair tied up in a small ponytail behind his head. He was wearing a golden cross with detailed designs. He had dark green hair and blue eyes. He had a skull tattoo that was visible on his wrist. The teen next to him looked the same age as the other teen. He on the other hand was wearing a pale yellow.. He had a white sash. He had black pirate pants. His shirt was also tucked in but not as neatly as the other teen's. His hair was light brown and had cerulean eyes. He had a bandana tied on the shoulder of his shirt that was gold.. He had some bombs and carried around 2 guns and daggers. He had a skull bracelet.

"Finally awake? huh?" The man asked grinning.

"Where are the other 2?" The black haired teen asked.

"I think that they were the two that went over to the other boat to..." The teen was cut off by some army men swinging on to the boat.

"Hand over the boat and come with us quietly." One of the ten commanded.

"I know I speak for ervyone on this boat when I say this, "Are you bloody fools out of your bloody mind?"" The voice came from the railway. Everyone turns to see a soaking wet teen with blonde hair standing there. He had his right ear pierced. He had a bandana tied on his left wrist. He was wearing a light pink shirt was soaking. He had a skull necklace. He was the same age as the other 2.His sash was a red. and he was wearing black pants.

Without warning the army men attack. While fighting a parrot flew around the boat squeaking orders.

"Rawk, worthless fools, Rawk. go to your cabins, Rawk!" The crew other than the 3 teens and the man left .

Soon there were only 2 men left. They were cowering. What they didn't know was that behind them was an opening for people to come into the boat from the water. The girls and Mamoru were all still in the spots that they were in originally. near the other railing of the boat. A teen pops his head through the area where he climbed up from. He saw the two cowering officers. He slowly got up and went behind them. The 3 teens and the an saw him and smirked. Slowly the 4th teen went behid them. He then quickly kisked their foot out from under them and threw them over board. The parrot that was flying around landed on the teen's shoulder.

Out of all the teens he was the tallest. He looked to be around 6 ft. The other teens were probably an inch shorter. maybe even half an inch. He was wearing black pirate pants. He had a black sash on his waist. His shirt was crumpled, it was a white shirt with it's sleeves rolled up. His hair was a dark red. (Like Gaara's only darker) an was sticking down on his face. He had an eye patch on his left eye.He had a black bandana tied around his forehead. He had a sword. But if you knew your weapons you would recognize it as a katana. It's sheath was a black with gold designs on it.He also carried 2 guns. Both his ears were pierced. His right ear had a small sliver and black stud. While his left had the skull. He looked over to the teens. The girls and Mamoru were all in awe.

"You're late Dai," The teen with the pink shirt said.

The red haired teen just shrugged. He then noticed the girls and Mamoru. He then looked puzzeled.

"They were the ones we picked up earlier," The man said.

The teen just nodded.He then looked at the teen with the light brown hair.

"Actually come to think of it we don't know their names, and they don't know ours." he said thoughtfully.

The black haired teen went up to them, "What be your names lads and lassies?"

Mamoru stood up, "I'm Mamoru," He then pointed to the respective people as he said their names. "Usagi, Makoto, Ami, Minako, Haruka, Michiru."

"I guess you want our names now eh?" The blond asked.

"Well I'm Riko," The black haired teen said

"The name's Seth ladies." The man said.

"I'm the one and only, Ryozo at you service," the blond said bowing. The girls giggled at his introduction while Dai rolled his eyes.

"Taku is my name," The brown haired teen said grinning.

The girls then all looked at Dai expecting him to say something. Dai just stared back.

"His name's Daichi, call him Dai," Seth said.

"Why don't you talk Dai?" Usagi asked.

"He doesn't talk Usagi," Taku said solemnly.

* * *

**Justin:** Yay!! Chapter 2 is out! Just so you know they are speaking japanese right now.R&R and don't forget to vote!

**Sara:** As of now the votes are as follows.

1) Mamoru dies : 1

2)Mamoru lives. : 0

then the next 3

1) Usagi goes with Rei. : 0

2) Usagi is with OC : 1

3) Usagi stays with Mamoru.: 0


	3. Dai mute?

**Sara**: Alright I know that this was short but never fear there is more to come.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked

"I mean that he doesn't talk with words. Come to think of it the last time we heard him talk was when we were around 14." Riko said thoughtfully.

"Then… but…. how?" Rei stuttered

"What?" Seta said puzzled

"How did you know what he was asking?" Rei finally managed to ask

"He tells us with his eyes," Seta said shrugging it off as though it was nothing.

" Come to think of it where did he go?" Taku wondered looking around the deck.

The door that led to the cabins opened. Dai came out holing a box. The all looked at him. (From now on what his eyes say will be **bolded.**)

**What?**

"What were you doing Dai?" Ryozo questioned.

Dai just sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Ryozo continued to look at him. Dai showed him the box.

"Hey isn't that the…?" Riko asked

Dai nodded. "So what are we going to do?" Seta asked

**Gamble and have fun…..**

"That rules!" Taku said grinning

"Unfortunately its one of our turns to make lunch," Riko sighed.

**Shit….**

"Watch your language!!!" Seta screeched.

The girls and Mamoru were all looking at them like they were crazy. Riko walked next to them.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it," He commented lazily, "Anyway for Dai I would like to say welcome aboard, any questions?"

"Um yes what are you guys?" Minako asked

"Hold up le me get me mates." Riko went to the guys and got them to come with him,

"Alright what questions may you have?" Seta asked

"First off who are you?" Ami asked

"Well lass' we're pirates," Seta answered

"Pirates?! There aren't any pirates in 2003!" Haruka yelped

"2003? Isn't that a bit ahead of your self" Ryozo asked.

Dai held up his hand to indicate he wanted to say something. Ryozo and the guys looked at him. ** Look at their clothes** He pointed toward them**….The only one dressed somewhat similar to all of us is the one with light blue hair. **He then pointed toward Michiru.

"What he says is true," Taku comments looking them over.

Usagi was wearing a pink half sleeve with a white jacket.and some light blue jeans. Rei was weaing some orange pants and a red sweater. Makoto was wearing brown pants and a green turtleneck. Ami was wearing a blue skirt and a lishter blue blouse. Michiru was wearing a dress and had Haruka's red jacket on. Haruka had on faded jeans and a half sleeve shirt. Mamoru was wearing his green jacket and had black jeans on.

"What the hell are those?" Ryozo asked while looking at the jeans.

"They're called jeans….."

"What?!" Seta asked

"I'm asking her about this next time she chooses to drop by." Taku muttered

Dai nodded.

Meanwhile Seta was marveling about how the jeans looked.

"What are they made of?" Seta asked

"uh…..I don't know," Usagi said thinking.

Dai sighed and went over to Seta and hit him upside the head.

"Owww." Seta whined

**Stop bugging them** Dai sighed.

"Well how 'bout Dai and Riko give you a tour of the ship while the rest of us make lunch?" Seta asked

Before anyone could reply Seta took the guys other than Dai and Riko and dragged them through the doors.

"Right well I guess we'll be giving you the tour." Riko said as Dai just scratched his head

The parrot started to bite Dai. Dai got some seeds from his bag and gave them to the parrot. Since he was just in the water the seeds were wet and the parrot immediately spat them out. It opened it's mouth

"Now now Ali you don't want to us to tell her  do you?" Riko asked raising his eyebrow.

The bird who is Ali shut it's beak.

"That't odd……" Mamoru said

"For once I have to agree with Mamo-baka," Haruka muttered

Michiru hit Haruka with her elbow lightly, "Be nice"

Rei looked baffled "It acted like a human would," She said amazed

Dai looked at Riko with one word gleaming **Shit!!!**

"Watch your language," Riko told him.

* * *

**Justin**: Right well as you know there is a poll. So far here are the results.

1) Mamoru dies- 4

2)Mamoru lives.- 0

and

1) Usagi goes with Rei.- 3

2) Usagi is with OC- 1

3) Usagi stays with Mamoru.- 0

So far it looks as though we will be killing Mamoru!!

_**Questions, criticizims, complaints, comments?**__** Reveiw or message us to let us know!!**_


	4. Who?

**Sara:** Hey all what's up?! Sorry about the delay went out for summer and some teachers are already loading us with HW. Well here's the chapter and I speak for the rest of the crew when I say sorry and updates might be slow.

"Right then how about that tour?" Riko asked while sheepishly

scratching his head.

The girls and Mamoru nodded still in wonder about the parrot and why Dai and Riko looked afraid when they mentioned it.

"Don't you think that it's odd that they were scared when we mentioned that the bird looked like it could talk?" Makoto asked quietly so Riko and Dai couldn't hear.

"Yea, you don't think that it can talk do you?" Michiru asked curiously.

"Well it did talk when the intruders came on board." Mamoru pointed out

"No you idiot like talk as in how we talk you know kinda like Luna," Rei spat.

Riko had led them into the opposite side where the crew ran for their cabins. He opened the door and led them inside to reveal a magnificent table with some chairs there was another door at the end of the hall.

"This is the dining room, behind that door is where the kitchen is," Riko pointed out.

"Um...Riko who taught Dai's parrot to talk?" Usagi asked curiously.

"You mean Ali?" Riko asked

"Yeah, wait who's Ali?" Usagi asked.

"That's the parrot you bimbo," Rei hissed

"You're so mean,"

And thus this started a tounge war between the two of them.

Dai suddenly got an amused look in his eye, but before he could do anything, "Dai don't do that...at least not right now," Riko whispered into Dai's ear.

Dai pouted, **Fine**

Usagi and Rei had finally stopped arguing and came back to the question.

"So who taught Ali how to talk?" Minako asked

"Um...you see...uh.hhh,"

Dai raised his hand slightly **I did**

"How'd you swing that when you can't talk?" Haruka asked

"Haruka be nice or when we get home it's the couch." Michiru warned

Riko answered for Dai, "Well Dai taught him when he first started sailing," Riko answered.

Dai nodded his head **Damn right**

While they were talking they had led them to the other door where the crew had previously ran and showed them some basic rooms like the crew's library was. They also found out that the teens rooms were after all of the crew's. (The boat isn't huge there just 15 crew members)

A bell rang

"Looks like it's time for lunch," Riko said as he led the girls and Mamoru to the dining hall.

The girls and Mamoru were amazed at the speed the crew was eating at.

Soon after the one person from the crew was at the watch tower. The girls Mamoru, and the pirate teens and Seta were on the deck.

"I hop that these two hooligans showed you around well enough," Seta said

"Yes in fact I think we covered the whole ship," Ami said smiling

"Well technically we haven't shown you what's under." Riko said ans Dai shrugged.

"What is under the deck?" Minako asked

"Oh you know not much mainly..." Before Taku could answer

A black vortex opened above the ship

"Well here she is," Ryozo said slightly grinning.

The girls looked at Ryozo curiously while Mamoru was still staring at the vortex.

Fist 2 cats fell out a black one and a white one. The black one was wearing a blue bandanna while the white cat was wearing a dark yellow one.

"Don't those cats look familiar?" Makoto asked narrowing her eyes.

Before anyone could answer a figure fell out of the vortex which immediately vanished after the figure fell out.

Seta ran to the figure's help, "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped the figure stand.

The girls and Mamoru went wide eyed as they recognized who they were.

"SETSUNA?!" They yelped.

Justin: She got you there with the cliff hanger!! Any guesses as to who the cats are?(Tell what us you think) Before I forget here's the results from last week. Please review and vote!!

Stay with Mamoru: 3

Go with Oc: 2

Go with Rei: 3

and

Mamoru Dies: 4

Mamoru Lives: 3

Justin : Man this polls are close!! Keep voting

Any question, comments complaints? Review or PM us!!


End file.
